1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a coil structure, a transformer including the coil structure, and a power converter including the coil structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-9433 discloses a coil constituted by a sheet-like conductor wire. In this coil, the sheet-like conductor wire is folded in multiple portions such that the front side and the back side are alternately reversed. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-21307 discloses a coil constituted by a band conductor sheet. In this coil, the band conductor sheet is folded over on the front side or the back side multiple times.